Be Your Friend
by minekami8
Summary: Taking a rest under a tree on a peaceful day after losing against Knuckle and Shoot, Gon and Killua found themselves recalling the times they spent together in the past
1. Killua's side

Hi I'm minekami (well it's just a short ver of my actual pen name though). I love this pairing and I think I'll write a little fanfic of them. It's been so much fun, since it's my first fanfic (so go easy on me ok #kicked).

Ah also I'm not a native so sometimes little to fatal mistakes can be found but my friend once said that it doesn't matter

right, doesn't matter as long as I enjoy writting this story

hope you enjoy too

* * *

I'm Killua Zoldyck, who had nothing to do since nothing particular happened at that moment. Lying on the cold ground of grass under the shady tree, I found myself recalling my past life. What had happened back then sure was a miracle. Had I never met my very friend Gon, seemed that my life wouldn't be this exciting. I didn't even want to care where I would end up in that case.

He was a simple boy with simple thoughts and a smile on his face. He was so careless and naïve which made me had to protect him every time, well not every time for sure but only when he couldn't dodge something he wasn't realize. I didn't mind though. At least, it was natural for me to keep my friend's life. But still, he was too reckless sometimes, I had to put my life on the line to save him.

I had never believed in such thing as so-called crossed-fate when I saw I was defended by a boy back then in Hunter Exam. It was nothing special, just an old pops claiming himself as a teenager (seriously) who scolded me for I considered cheating, using skateboard when everyone was supposed to run, But what concerned me is that the boy's comment contradicted what people would normally say. He made me curious that I wanted to know more about him.

To my second shock, he caused himself trouble for going through my house, to see me. It made me felt happy, because thanks to aniki, I even had a slight thought that I wouldn't make friend with anyone, even Gon. But his declaration towards my mother that he would meet me proved me wrong. From that time I swore upon my name that I would protect him wherever he go.

When he brought me to his house and introduced me to Mito-san, I was very pleased. And also when he wanted to tell Ging- who appeared to be his father- about me.

What brought me to real contemplation was when I fought Rammoth (while the one I protected knew nothing about his situation), I started to think about Leorio's encouraging statement, said that I was already became his friend, times we spent and things we did together, laughter and anger we shared, his light which made me sometimes didn't feel deserve to be by his side, all brought me to this very decision, to fight or to run. When I was hardly fighting against my inner self, realizing that I didn't want to lose Gon, Bisky's warning fleeting and I heard my heart shouted "That's not gonna happen!" and turned out Rammoth was killed in my hand.

That all sure was tough. I had gone through lots of things…

Ah, and put it blindly, I felt a little odd when Gon dated palm. I didn't know what this strange feeling was and I couldn't shake it off or ignore it. It was like I couldn't see them just in their own world.

'_I'm aware of this. Is this.. jealously? …_'

"Killua" a soft voice dispersed my mind

I opened one of my eyes and met Gon's face just few centimeters from my face

"What happened?" he asked me

"Nah, nothing, really" I knocked his forehead with my index and middle fingers "now can you stand back please? You're heavy" I smirked

"That's mean" He pulled his arms off me and stood back " I didn't lean on you though

Did I awaken you?"

"Not really. I didn't intend to sleep actually"

He giggled " Not when you murmur something in your dream"

"Wha? I'm not.."

Gon laughed louder when I gave him a don't-say-embarrassing-thing glare.

Was he eyeing me when I was taking a rest? Couldn't be

"Gon"

"What is it?" his eyebrow raised.

"Among things we have gone through, what are the most precious for you?"

The black haired boy seemed to be thinking a bit

"Well I think there're three" he pointed three fingers upward.

"First is where we met in Hunter Exam. We raced and argued about who reached the goal first but actually we both made it in the same time! For the first time I finally had a friend who stood equally as me. During the third phase we saw cities from above by plane right? That time you told me about your house on Kukuroo Mountain, your family actual occupation and how you wanted to capture them once you became a hunter"

I blinked at his story. That sure brought back memories. It made the two of us even closer.

"And when we played all day long in the forest in Whale Island, setting bonfire and starring to the sky full of stars. It was fun to play with you because I always played alone back then. Remember when a shooting star appeared?"

"Eh? When was that?"

"When I told you 'let's stick together'.." He grinned

My face suddenly felt like it was burnt

"..'we can travel around and see the world together'. Did you remember? And did you ask the same that time?"

My face felt burnt even worse

Uh, actually yeah, I thought in instant that time, what I secretly had been thinking every time I walked along him. Could it be considered as 'making a wish?'

I just wanted to say the otherwise when words slipped out of my lips "Yeah.. I think"

"And the third was when we played against Razor-san. It sure was a dangerous game, right?"

He stopped and looked down. I followed his sight and realized that he was staring at my hands

"Sorry to make your hands in a mess." He said repentantly

I grasped my hands "It's really nothing. Hey, I'm fine okay. Stop taking it seriously"

"But.."

"Geez you're persistent when it comes to others huh? You should give you a rest and take care of yourself too" sounded like I was lecturing a child "Eventhough that time your condition was no better. You even fainted for a while after you used Jajanken back then"

I found my expression was getting softer.

"Yeah haha. I really couldn't have done it without you. It has to be you, Killua"

'Ukh' I looked everywhere but at him 'this boy really knew how to make people - especially me - felt embarrased'

"Ah and the last - if I can add - was when you and me trained in Heavens arena. You were so tough Killua, eventhough I've known it before. We was getting stronger by learning nen back then, since it was an advance and useful 'weapon' for hunter.

Come to think of it, it was the first time I spent my time just alone with you after four of us seperated, right?. From that time we continued to go on journey by our own"

It could be just my imagination but.. Weren't all of the moments he mentioned refer to me?

Uuh stop thinking nonsense..

"In that case it'll be four moments, baka" I chuckled

"Ah you're right.. uuh but I just came out with the last one few minutes ago" he said innocently

"Seems like you're really destinied to be my friend, Killua. Really, it has to be you."

His smile grew even bigger. And to my surprise, Gon stretched his arms and pulled me into a tight embrace.

My heart skipped a beat. My sense suddenly jolted realizing that he was this close to me. I could feel his cheek touched mine and the warmth of his open palm on my back.

"Uuh.. Gon.." I placed my right hand against his chest, attempted to push him but found that I had no effort to do that.

"Thank you for wanting to become my friend" he said gently to my ear.

I suddenly felt a loud beat beneath my hand. Was this..

"Let's be together forever, okay?" as he said that he loosened his embrace and I saw blush on his cheek.

Did his face really getting red?

My mind wandered. Forever.. I couldn't be sure if I could walk by your side for that long but..

"Sure" I said without thinking any further. Whatever would be, would be "Let us be together forever"

His face litd up and he gave me his precious smile again, although it was hard to read his expression precisely, since he seemed just to had 2 expression, happy and angry.

'_Man, this's bad. I'm just supposed to be his friend after all_'

It was merely a smile to a close friend, but I couldn't make sure that my smile which I gave back to him meant the same.

But this smile, I'd only give this to him.

Gon raised his pinky finger and said "then promise me!"

'_I.. isn't it kinda like proposal? Can't be! What am I thinking?_'

I raised mine and tied it to his "I promise"

"It isn't enough!"

"Huuh?"

"You have to stick your thumb to mine too, here"

I did as he told me

'_Aaah.._' I said to myself as my eyes wandering through the grass and met his sight eventually.

'_This gonna be a looong journey indeed_'.

* * *

Well I can't write for kissing scene or something more "attracting" since they're both merely kids who spend their time playing and fighting every day.  
So I think this's the best I can ask for  
feel free to drop any comments


	2. Gon's side

actually the alternate retelling from the Killua's side

* * *

I'm Gon Freecss, who that time had nothing to do but starring at the wide grayish-blue sky above me. I can drew on the freshness of the pale-coloured grass around us which gave me calm as I closed my eyes. Then I opened them and turned to my friend, Killua. He looked so peaceful with the shadow of this big three reflected on his face.

I started to think about my past.

I didn't think of anything particular when I said something to defend this boy back then in Hunter Exam. It was merely an opinion though, which made him approached me out of the blue and accompanied me to run together. That time I thought to myself, finally I found a friend who wasn't running before me or behind me, but beside me. I thought to be met with him was the moment I'd always wanted back then.

When I gathered my consciousness after fainted because of my fight with Hanzo, I heard the rest of the tournament from Satotz-san, which made my mind screwed. I rushed to the room where everyone gathered and starred at me but I didn't give a damn. I found the man behind this – who appeared to be Illumi, Killua's brother – and in anger I broke his left hand, which if he wasn't that strong I might end up scattered his bone. Such a sly man who used our friendship as a bait. As I hurriedly went to Killua's house, I couldn't feel at ease. I was so worried and I would do anything I could to meet him soon. Thanks God I saw him safe and fine.

On the day when I failed to win against Knuckle and Palm asked (forced) me to go out with her, I accept it casually. Although I knew what a "date" meant I could take it easy because I didn't think a single thing about my feeling towards her. I just thought about getting stronger with Killua, rather than taking care of sentimental things (that time Killua must be so confused as he thought I shouldn't take the word "date" easily.. actually it was the otherwise for I had more knowledge about the outside world than him whose world was just inside his mansion). And when I said that I couldn't reply her with the same feeling, I thought it got on her nerves which made her.. uhh.. "hypnotized" me. But then within my vague consciousness as I walked emotionless across the forest, I could smell Killua's scent of blood and in the same time I saw a severed head – it appeared to be Rammoth – covered in blue blood. I quickly got a gist of what was going on. I smiled in my heart.

So he'd protected me all this time while I couldn't use my Nen. Thank you, Killua

But I wouldn't tell him a word about this for it'd be a disgrace to him.

Unintentionally, I studied the boy before me. His stoic pale face (because in the past he was just wandering around in his mansion without getting his skin burnt in the sun), fluffy white hair and long eyelashes. That appearance sometimes gave him a look resembled a noble cat. It made me want to look into his eyes and brought my face close to his. I saw him shifted a bit and called him.

"Killua"

"Hnn.." The boy opened one of his eyes and there I found clarity in that pure ocean-coloured eye

"What happened?"

"Nah, nothing, really" he poked my forehead "now can you stand back please? You're heavy"

"That's mean" I stood back from him " I didn't lean on you though

Did I awaken you?"

"Not really. I didn't intend to sleep actually"

" Not when you murmur something in your dream" He definitely wouldn't realize if he was frowning a while ago

"Wha? I'm not.."

I laughed. It was really fun to tease him sometimes. He sure had attracting expression without he himself knowing it.

"Gon"

"What is it?" "Among things we have gone through, what are the most precious for you?"

Why on earth did he ask this random thing out of the blue? Well 'cause it kinda fun, so I'd tell him.

"Well I think there're three" I brought three fingers before his face.

First is where we met in Hunter Exam. We raced and argued about who reached the goal first but actually we both made it in the same time! For the first time I finally had a friend who stood equally as me. During the third phase we saw cities from above by plane right? That time you told me about your house on Kukuroo Mountain, your family actual occupation and how you wanted to capture them once you became a hunter" I was glad that he wanted to share his life with me. It made me felt closer to him too.

"And when we played all day long in the forest in Whale Island, setting bonfire and starring to the sky full of stars. It was fun to play with you because I always played alone back then. Remember when a shooting star appeared?"

"Eh? When was that?"

? He didn't notice?

It was just a fleeting thought back then when I thought I'd like to be his friend forever. Thus I told him when I saw his face turned red

"..'we can travel around and see the world together'. Do you remember? And did you ask the same that time?"

Wha.. his face was getting redder.. I starred at it

Not to mention that's Killua for you. A boy who easily felt embarrassed…

Deep down in my heart I really wished that he asked the same. That he'd always wanted to stay with me as my dearest friend and how I didn't want to lose him when I heard him said in a low voice "Yeah.. I think"

It was more than enough for me

"And the third was when we played against Razor-san. It sure was a dangerous game right"

I remembered something and looked at his hands. These hands were once in a mess, injured so badly because of my full power during battle. It made me so very guilty realizing that he held the ball for me, firmly without hesitation eventhough he knew the risks he would take. Killua even hid it so that he could support me on the field.

"Sorry to make your hands in a mess." Such a sacrifice I wouldn't ever forget

"It's really nothing. Hey, I'm fine okay. Stop taking it seriously"

"But.."

"Geez you're persistent when it comes to others huh? You should give you a rest and take care of yourself too" He smiled "Eventhough that time your condition was no better. You even fainted for a while after you used Jajanken back then"

"Yeah haha. I really couldn't have done it without you. It has to be you, Killua"

Once again he threw his sight away with blush showed clearly on his cheek

"Ah and the last - if I can add - was when you and me trained in Heavens arena. You're so tough Killua, eventhough I've known it. We was getting stronger by learning nen back then, since it was an advance yet useful 'weapon' for hunter.

Come to think of it, it was the first time I spent time just with you alone after four of us seperated right. From that time we continued to go on journey by ourselves"

It was the time when just the two of us fighting and having fun together without the others. Although I thought it'd be a little lonely to not have Leorio and Kurapika on our side, I found it just the opposite. Only being with Killua alone was more than so much fun.

"In that case it'll be four moments, baka"

"Ah you're right.. uuh but I just came out with the last one few minutes ago"

I really felt happy and grateful, to be able to make friend with Killua.

"Seems like you're really destinied to be my friend, Killua. Really, it has to be you." I felt the urge to hug him which made me push my body to his and pull him into a tight embrace

He let out a soft gasp as I felt his body jolted

"Uhh.. Gon"

I could reel his hand placed on my chest though he had no effort to push me

"Thank you for wanting to become my friend". It seemed to stop his move.

What? Did my heart just skipped a beat? I wasn't a child who knew nothing about this. I was aware of this but never thought that I'd feel this odd feeling.

I shouldn't go any further

"Let's be together forever, okay" I loosen my embrace and slowly looked to Killua's face.

'My face must be all red by now' I thought

"Sure" he said, and that time I felt very, very relieved.

The white haired boy before me gave his worthless smile.

Ah I remembered when I made a promise with Palm and thought it'd be good if we made one upon our friendship.

"Then promise me!"

He seemed confused for a while before he eventually tied his pinky finger to mine.

"I promise"

"It isn't enough!" at least for me though

"Huuh?"

"You have to stick your thumb to mine too, here"

The time he attached his thumb to mine, I said to myself

'This time, I won't break this promise for sure. I'd rather die than swallow thousand needles after breaking it.

From now on, let's look for thrilling adventures as much as we can. Together' .

* * *

Is Gon OOC? well I think a little but there won't be a thrill if I make him think with his innocent thought..

Feel free to drop comments


	3. One day dating

Thanks for reading this story and leaving some reviesw, although this's just a very simple story (it's more likely a review of the anime after all), I really appreciate it #blush. Uhh actually I just want to end this story here but apparently my friends said that this was just kinda review and not so "doki doki whatsoever" so to make up for it I'm gonna post a long addition chapter.

Grammar and preposition always become my weakness (though it's the important side of a fanfic) try not to pay attention to it #strike .Ukh I swear I'll force my friend to be my beta next time, she's so pro(ignore this person please). I've made too much mistake here...

I'll write at first that in this chapter there'll be a little scenes of romance but still I wanna write it #smirk

* * *

"Gon"

"What is it?"

"Err.. why're we sitting here anyway?"

"Eh? We're escaping from Palm right? Yesterday she was totally mad because I was considered toying with her feeling and you suddenly seperated me from her?"

"More exactly, I was saving you" Killua looked seriously into Gon's eyes and poked his friend's chest with his finger "not that I mean. Why're we here in the first place? At least we can go to somewhere better than here right?". They were still sitting on the grass under the big tree when Killua realized they hadn't done something that day, not even a single thing, unless if you called 'recalling the past' was an activity though.

"Umm.." the greenish black haired boy frowning "Well.. if that so, where do you wanna go to?"

"Where to? Dunno" Killua replied. They remained silent for a while, before Killua turned to face Gon.

"Gon, you seem to know what 'date' means precisely, right? You looked so composed and knew exactly what you were going to do on your first date with Palm. Was it really your first date?"

"Yeah it really was. Though I don't consider it a date for I don't feel anything towards her at all… Hey! You were keeping an eye on me as we were dating?" Gon realized his face turned red.

"N.. not for any uncertain intention" Killua threw his sight away "weren't you aware that you were unable to use Nen? I was just protecting you" he looked so embarrassed for being found out.

"Thanks again, Killua" Gon smiled thankfully " then, to answer your question, I recall that I've told you in the gym right? Well I wasn't actually going out with one of the girls who arrived in Whale Island that time – through some of them seemed to have some interest on me – and true that they taught me things, it were moments they spent and what kind of things they were doing on a date. I was clueless about this as I'd never thought of something about this or ever made friend with a girl. Thus I just took those 'knowledge' whether it'll be useful in the future or not".

Killua exhaled secretly at Gon's explanation. He'd been thinking so far. It wasn't like Gon knew mature or taboo things whatsoever remembering his age. Gon continued "I think it became useful for I could fulfill Palm's wish to going out. I was failed after all (he meant he lost the battle with Knuckle)".

"I still don't understand Gon. Why you accepted easily that dating request? Though you know so well what it means after all"

"It's the consequence. I have to"

"But.."

'_Nah, it wasn't going anywhere_' Killua stopped arguing. After few minutes passed with no topic to talk, the brown eye broke the awkward moment."You don't want me to go on a date, Killua?"

"What.. I.." Killua attempted to deny

"Or … suppose you're jealous?" though Gon just wanted to tease him, Killua found his friend was undeniably right as his cheek became red again.

"Well whatever" the spiky haired boy chuckled and surprisingly he brought himself closer to Killua, so close as Killua could feel the boy's breath on his face, heart beating so fast in anticipation. Kneeling before Killua, Gon said almost as whispering "To settle your protection towards me last night…" he smirked " and to make up if you're jealous just in case, I'll go on date with you just for today".

Killua couldn't move an inch. His eyes widened. What he could hear now was only his noisy heartbeat. Was it real? To have a date with Gon?

"But we're both guys"

"As if I care about it. I just want to show you what 'date' is. Suppose you're curious Killua?"

"Well then as you please" Killua couldn't look longer at Gon.

Gon stood up and stretched his arm to pull Killua. The white haired boy wasn't ready as his body suddenly pulled, making him unconsciously leaned on Gon

"Wha.. aa" he immediately stood on his own realizing the spiky haired boy's hands held his body

"You okay?"

"You're just pulling me too fast I couldn't stand it" Killua turned aside "that's all"

His face must be all red that it could resemble a tomato by now.

xxx

Arriving from NGL after the lost against Neferpitou, they couldn't feel at ease at all. They had their mind full. Even when preparing for battle against Knuckle and shoot they trained hard with Bisky everyday so they hadn't seen closely the town they stayed at. But now after eating a lot in a café and buying things from shops, they found they were enjoying themselves wandering around the city. Somehow, Killua's hand accidentally bumped softly to Gon's

"Ah, sor…" when Killua intended to withdraw his hand, he felt the other hand stopped him and grabbed it tightly instead. Killua let out a soft gasp

"I'm supposed to hold your hand in a date" the brown eyed said as it was natural and continued to drink his tea "want some Killua?" he offered and gave the paper-glass to the white hair beside him.

"Ba..baka. Hell no, it's too.. embarrassing" though Gon admitted he saw Killua stared to the straw before him.

xxx

Said that there was a good movie shown in cinema, Gon and Killua bought tickets or themselves and watched it. Turned out the movie was boring, at least in their opinion. It was just about a girl who trapped in the past when the time seemed looping and just repeating the same time when her family was killed one by one and she swore upon their graves to keep seeking for revenge.  
As Killua drank the tea from Gon's glass – he couldn't resist that he wanted to drink from the same glass as Gon but because he was embarrassed, he took it secretly when Gon wasn't aware – he felt a warm thing fell on his shoulder. He turned carefully and eyes met Gon's head there, lying peacefully on his shoulder. He just wanted to wake the boy up when he saw the smooth expression on Gon's face. The white haired boy couldn't stop himself from looking at Gon closely, reducing the gap between his face and Gon's as he started to drop his eyelids slowly. Killua felt his body trembling, feeling his lips and the boy's getting closer when Gon's arm suddenly pulled him. The greenish black haired then hugged him tightly, just like what he did before, immersed Killua's head to his shoulder. The boy's blue eyes widened.

He let Gon hugged him, didn't know how long it'd last. Then Gon murmured faintly in his sleep

"Killua…"

xxx

"The movie's finished?" Gon yawned as he opened his eyes. He saw Killua slept calmly on his shoulder. They were both ended up sleeping during the movie. Gon didn't know he held Killua all the time.

"Eh, he's sleeping?" the boy grinned and drew his lips near his friend's ear. Then he blew it slightly. Killua immediately jolted and covered his ear. He looked like a startled kitten.

"Wha.. what was that to?" He said in embarrassment

"You're asleep. It's about the time we must go home" Gon grinned "don't ever let your guard down okay? But I assume it'll be okay if there're just the two of us. Let's head back now shall we? It's getting dark now". Killua nodded slightly

Gon held Killua's pale hand without noticing his friend hanging his head low to hide his embarrassment shown on his red cheek under his white coloured bangs.

xxx

"Hey look Killua, there's a big amusement park there"

"Whoaa it's huge!" They could see sparkle of the amusement park from afar. Cheerful music was played, brought a light atmosphere to its surrounding. Laughter and joy heard everywhere.

"Wanna play around?"

"Gon, it's getting dark now" Killua looked at the sky.

"There's still time. We deserve to play as much as we want today. At least Bisky's no longer at our house and we have no training too. Now is our time to have fun right?"

"Wait, that old hag isn't in that house?" rage written clearly on Killua's face "She must have escaped in order to avoid Palm's anger, betting we come back failed. That. Old. Hag. Surely is responsible naa"

"Wha.. slow down Killua. That's why we don't have anything to do right? Are we gonna go home, sitting and sleeping?"

"Sounds you're right. Let's race there. Whoever makes their way faster wins" Killua smiled in excitement

"The loser gotta treat us a popsicle. Ready?"

xxx

The boys were panting and gasping for air after entering the amusement park. They barely could talk for seconds. Sweat running down their foreheads as they laughed to each other.

"I think I've become fast enough to beat you. Turned out we still ended up at the same time though" Gon wiped his sweat away.

"Huff don't get so ahead of yourself baka, you finally admit 're still the same after all"

Then they off buying popsicle to each of themselves. While walking through the crowds eating the popsicles, the boys' attention drawn by something. Or someone

"Hisoka!" Gon looked so shocked, expression suddenly hardened and eyes glaring violently as Killua hit his spiky head

"Baka! It can't be"

"Then he.."

"Just an ordinary clown, oh please. Just look closer with your eyes" Killua grabbed Gon's hand and pulled him towards the clown.

The brown eyes confirmed that the clown wasn't Hisoka ( he tried hard to ensure his eyes that it really was a normal clown though he resembled the freak, a bit). Then they went playing merry-go-round, sitting still in silence as they saw the view leaving their side to the back slowly. They spoke no word, sinking to the depth of each mind while staring to the sky which was getting darker as the night fell. The merry-go-round stopped spinning and they got off their horse.

"There's still time" Gon said.

They got in a large cup and sat there. The cup started to spin slowly. They saw the sky, stars, and houses spinning. Everything was spinning except the one who sat before each other. They remained still, feeling the breeze of the evening wind on their skins, eyes looking into each other in many ways while hand to hand joined together. No word, no gesture. Just warmth flowed around their holding hands.  
Just inside their mind, contemplating, busy with thought that bothered them. Only the starry sky knew what were in their head but for the boys underneath it, they didn't have to try hard to understand each other.

The cup spun, spun, and spun, like turning the time back.  
It kept spinning until it stopped for the amusement park was going to be closed.

xxx

Still holding hands, they left the amusement park. Looking behind, that amusement park was once lively but now looked so lifeless as the darkness covered it. Suddenly the silence broken by the sound of Gon's cellphone. He looked at Killua and as his friend nodded, he picked up the phone. Palm's name appeared on the phone display.

'_What does she want_?' asked Killua to himself, focused on Gon. Then he brought his ear closer to the phone to hear the conversation.

"Aa.. Gon kun.." a shy voice came up from the other side " apparently Knov san has scolded me last said that I've gone too far and scaring you two so I must apologize. You can go back here to stay like before. I'm very sorry nee Gon kun, Killua kun. In return, I'll cook you meals. You guys must be very hungry right? Ah, and don't worry about our date, Gon kun, consider it never happened. Be.. beside, I've already have Knov san who was just confessed to me last night and.. and he said gently that my blood only belongs to him… I was so happy I could die"

"What? Confession? Blood? What on earth she's talking just now?" asked Killua, a bit irritated.

Gon just shrugged and ended up the conversation.

xxx

Palm welcomed them when she found them standing in front of the door (she opened the door for them, well of course), She was in a good mood and in proper appearance as a beautiful maiden, not resembled a mad ghost like the first time she met them. She kept talking about how she'd go out with Knov tonight (go out meant go out for a walk in normal way but seemed she misunderstood it again). Then when Knov knocked the door, Palm looked so panic before opened the door politely eventually. Gon and Killua felt sorry for her for she thought it'd be her date with Knov but the fact is he just wanted to discuss about NGL matter instead.

Nevermind, it was her fault to begin with, to have such excessive imagination despite of her personality.

xxx

Finished off the dishes, the boys cleansed themselves and went to bed. Rain started to pour down outside as the boys inside the room stared at the wide window before them in silence.  
Few minutes later Gon parted his lips and spoke

"Good night, Killua"

"Night"

Seconds later Gon had already crawled on top of Killua, sending the boy beneath him shocked

"Go.."

Gon bent his arms and made his face close to Killua's. Then he spoke gently as his nose touched the other "Do you not want a good night kiss?"

The white haired's heart skipped beat and his face turned really red. Gon drew his lips closer. Suddenly Killua shut his eyes and turned away, placing one of his hand on Gon's lips and shoved him back "No.. not now"

Under the shadow of his, Gon saw Killua trembling a little, thus he stopped himself and moved aside.

He lied down beside Killua "Ah sorry Killua, looks like I'm getting carried away"

They remained silent again, attempted to sleep with their backs faced each other when Killua unintentionally looked at a small alarm clock on a wooden table near their bed.

Tick tock tick tock, the clock kept ticking.

'_I'll go on date with you just for today_' Gon's words from before floated across his mind out of nowhere.

11.56 p.m. That was the time.

Suddenly Killua opened his eyes. Then it meant he only had 4 minutes left to date Gon. And it had been 3 minutes while he spent his time thinking.

The white hair turned his head and stared at the ceiling as he spoke "Do it, Gon"

Gon rubbed his eyes and asked "Do what?"

Killua swallowed nervously before he answered "Kiss me"

Without any comment or denial, Gon rose and knelt facing Killua. He shoved slowly Killua's blanked and reach his cheek. Killua gasped and shut his eyes as Gon's hand gently brushed his pale skin, right hand joined together with Gon's left hand which held his tightly, not wanting to let it go. Gon slowly brought his lips slowly to Killua's again and said when it was about to touch the other "You can open your eyes". As Killua opened half of his eyes, Gon gently pressed his lips to Killua and stayed still.

The pure blue eyes closed slightly.

xxx

"Eh? You still go on date with me?" though the white haired boy covered his face because of unbearable embarrassment, he still bothered to ask his friend.

Gon's brown eyes stared at him before replying "Ah, so you got it wrong. I mean I'm gonna go on date with you for a whole day, 24 hours. Can be said that you still have about a half day to date me, since we started dating at the evening yesterday".

'_Crap, he's so mature yet innocent at the same time. It was so embarrassing to ask him for a kiss for I assume our dating time's about to end_' Killua pulled up his blanked to cover his head.  
' _Admitting it, this kind of relationship actually feels kinda confusing. I'd prefer my usual relationship with Gon over this_' he contemplating '_but this isn't bad_'

Gon asked Killua to climb to the top of a mountain to see sunrise together tomorrow and when it came to the time, they'd go to the café they were having dinner yesterday to end their '1 day date' there.

"Sounds good" Killua replied. He thought it was more than enough when his lips spoke the otherwise "would you go on date again with me next time if we have a chance?". Realizing what he was just speaking, he quickly covered his month with two hands. Killua's face felt like it was burning "Ee.. I mean.."

"Surely" the spiky haired answered without hesitation "but hold it a little longer okay? As soon as we deal with NGL matter, we'll go on a date soon. Keep this a secret from everyone and act like nothing happened nee" he brought his index finger to his lips

"As I would, baka. I'll never let a single soul know" Killua said. '_Just the two of us knew_'.

Crack

An irritating sound came from the first floor interrupting them. Whatever broke down there, it must be Palm's doing, having her heart broken. Probably.

"Well, now we've got something to do before we off seeing the sunrise" Gon turned to his only friend beside him "Let's take care of Palm first"

They chuckled and rushed to see Palm downstairs.

* * *

It's finally ended - with so many late correction -

Thank you for reading this story and see you :3


End file.
